Assassintated Love
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: Len Kagamine is a professional serial killer at age 16. But when he is sent to assassinate lonely school girl Rin Kagami well let's just say, she's a tough nut to crack!(Got it from a dream :3) Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: An Average Assassination

Assassinated Love Chapter 1: Another Average Assassination

(Len's POV)

"Do you have any last words?" I asked holding my katana near this person named, "Big Al".

Big Al pleaded, "Please…let me go… I'll pay you and we won't even talk about it ever again!"

I stabbed my katana in Big Al's chest and blood splattered. I pulled out my katana from his body and got a paper towel and wiped the blood up. I smirked, "Another day done."

I immediately disposed the evidence and burned my bloody clothes and put on my backup clothes after I took a shower is Big Al's house. Then I walked out the door and smirked, "Rest In Peace." Then I headed back to my home.

\- At Home -

As I walked up to my door I saw an envelope. I opened it up and found a note from the person who assigned me to kill Big Al.

"Thank you for killing my ex-boyfriend. –L" I read. Lola. I took the money out and counted.

I murmured, "$750 impressive." Then I slipped the money into my pocket and walked inside my house finding my girlfriend Miku there.

Miku smiled, "Hello Len had another good day of assassinating?"

I nodded, "Yep. It's just like all the others."

"The average one." We both said at the same time.

Miku grinned, "So tell me all about it!" And so I did.

After I told her she rolled her eyes, "Wow. The same saying always."

Suddenly the phone rang I picked up, "Hello? Len Kagamine speaking."

"It's Leon your boss. I got another job for you." My boss said.

I asked, "How much money?"

"The price to kill the person is… 5 thousand dollars." Leon said.

I widened my eyes, "5 thousand dollars?"

"This girl is apparently very hated by this person and she will pay loads of money if she is killed." Leon explained.

I rolled my eyes, "If it's a lot of money why can't you kill her?"

Leon answered, "Because I am killing someone worth 35 thousand dollars it's one of the government officials."

I groaned, "Fine I was hoping for a break."

"Whatever anyway if you don't kill the girl I'll still send you some other assassination jobs and also I'll send you the data of the girl." Leon said.

I nodded, "Yeah and who's this girl?"

"She's your age I think you're 16 right? She's the same age and she looks exactly like you except she has a big white bow. Her name is Rin Kagami." Leon said.

I widen my eyes, "Same like me?"

"Yeah, won't be too hard to notice right? You've seen yourself in the mirror you'd have no problem looking for her. She goes to Sayo High good luck! Oh and also the girl who made the assassination job for you is anonymous." Leon said and hanged up.

I sighed. Miku looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I gotta kill this high school girl named Rin Kagami. She goes to your school right?" I asked.

Miku nodded, "Yeah but I never noticed her all I saw was the white bow I never gotten a real good look at her face. Hey! Does that mean you're enrolling in my school?"

I nodded, "Basically yes."

Miku hugged me, "YAY! MY BOYFRIEND'S COMING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not big of a deal."

Miku looked at me with her death eyes, "It is." she said in a serious tone.

"We can eat lunch together! You can make new friends oohhh and you can meet mine!" Miku said excitedly.

"Miku I'm only enrolling temporarily." I rolled my eyes.

Miku frowned, "Aw… well at least I get to see you all the time!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever isn't your school like a private school?"

Miku nodded, "Yes you have to apply."

I groaned, "I suck at applying."

\- Later That Night -

I groaned, "Why is this so hard?!"

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

I looked at her, "The application is asking me what my occupation is and I can't tell them its assassinating!"

"I told them that I work at the karaoke bar." Miku said.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you do. For me I have nothing!"

"Well you like reading right? So tell them your occupation is reading." Miku shrugged.

I nodded and typed it in then finished the application. "How long does it take for them to answer?" I asked.

Miku shrugged, "Takes about a week."

I groaned, "I hate this assassination job."

\- A week later -

I came back home from another assassination job receiving $300. I looked in my mailbox and found the answer from my application. I went inside and Miku ran up grabbing the envelope from my hand and then was reading it.

I looked at her, "It's my application answers!"

Miku rolled her eyes, "And I'm reading it!"

Then Miku looked at me with bright eyes with her eyes shining and beamed, "YOU GOT ACCEPTED!"

I widened my eyes, "I did?"

"Yes! The mail says, 'You have a very interesting character and can be something great! We accept you into our school to embrace your talents.'" Miku said reading from the paper.

I grinned, "Good now this will be easier killing this Rin girl."

"Another average assassination?" Miku asked.

I nodded, "Another average assassination indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Not an Average Day Of School

Assassinated Love Chapter 2: Not an Average Day Of School.

(Rin's POV)

BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my alarm clock making it to SHUT UP! I groaned, "Another average day of school."

I got off my bed and put on my school uniform and tied my white bow to my head. "Average clothes goes with an average day of school." I mumbled. I went downstairs and found my dad cooking me some Dim Sum.

"Hello Rin! Your mom is at work early and I go to work later today so I thought to make this awesome Dim Sum!" My dad grinned.

I nodded and started eating. When I was walking out the door my dad shouted, "Rin have a nice average day of school!"

"I will!" I shouted and started jogging to school then I saw Gumi jogging up next to me. She's my best friend and if you didn't know I'm Rin Kagami.

We started walking, "Hey guess what Rin." Gumi grinned.

I nodded,"What?"

"My sister's boyfriend's dad owns a company that sells lucky stars origami strips." Gumi smiled.

I widened my eyes, "Really?! I ordered some from Amazon it was from the Origami Lucky Star Sayonara Company."

Gumi nodded, "That's the one."

I dropped my jaw, "YOU HAVE TO GET ME SOME!"

Gumi snickered, "I don't need to because I already brought some samples and got this." Gumi handed me 3 packets of samples and 5 tickets.

"Tickets…?" I asked.

Gumi pointed to them, "Those are tourist tickets you can take a tour of the workshop or factory or whatever where the product is made. Each ticket is good for one person. I go for free since I got this." Gumi putted up a badge.

I read it, "It says 'Lucky Star V.I.P tourist badge'".

Gumi nodded, "I couldn't get one for you because… they ran out of ink."

"Wow." I rolled my eyes. Then I looked at the tickets, "Well at least I got some tickets." Then I looked at a tiny imprint.

I looked at Gumi, "Gumi what does the imprint say I forgot my reading glasses at home."

Gumi read it, "It says, 'If you come to the factory more than once on your 3rd time you get 50 thousand strips for free. If you come on your fifth time you get 100 thousand strips for free plus 10 big jars for lucky stars and 100 premade lucky stars.' Wow that's good"

"Is it like you have to buy it?" I asked.

Gumi widen her eyes, "OF COURSE! Generally they cost 5 thousand dollars for one ticket because if you've seen the factory it's seriously big that's why it's expensive."

I nodded and look at the samples, "So I got 90 samples sweet!"

"I know how much you love origami stars. But you only successfully made halfway through one of your jaws." Gumi snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "Mock all you want at least I can make more than you."

"Hey! At least I was the one who introduced Lucky Stars Origami to you!" Gumi argued.

I punched her playfully, "I know that. Now come on we're going to be late!" I stuffed the tickets and samples into my skirt pocket and Gumi and I sprinted towards school.

We looked at each other and smiled, "Another average day of school!"

(Len's POV)

\- At School -

Miku was talking to her friends Meiko and Luka and I just watched my surroundings. More and more people came by it might be hard finding this Rin girl.

"And so this is my awesome boyfriend named Len!" Miku said introducing me.

I looked at her friends and nodded, "Hello."

"Ooh he's so good looking and cute! But Gakupo is MORE handsome." Luka said.

Miku rolled her eyes, "Gakupo is already dating Lily."

"He'll notice me some day!" Luka exclaimed.

Meiko shrugged, "Hey does he drink?"

"NO! He doesn't drink he's only 16! Honestly Meiko you're 18 and started drinking." Miku exclaimed.

Meiko gasped and argued back, "Well it's not my fault…"

And I dosed off from there and scanned my surroundings once more. Then I saw a flash of white then I looked at Miku giving her our signal of I found I suspect. Miku nodded and I went away.

I pushed through the crowd and saw her. Rin Kagami blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white bow. Wow Leon was not joking when he said she looks like me. I hid between the crowds as I watched Rin and a green haired girl walk to school. And I can say I eavesdropped their conversation.

"Wait so what did your sister say about me?" Rin asked.

The green haired girl replied, "She said you're kind of a tsundere yet young and spirited at the heart."

"Meaning…?" Rin asked.

The green haired girl replied, "Well she's basically saying you're a tsundere but you act like a kid and have an energetic energy at heart."

"Wow that is the closest nicest thing your sister said about me Gumi." Rin said.

Gumi nodded, "I was surprised too."

Rin looked at Gumi, "Anyway about the…."

And I just went away after that. I went to my class 2a and walked in. I saw some people Miku introduced me to which is Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo the guy Luka has a crush on. Which she is looking at him right now and the blonde girl next to him might be Lily.

Then I saw Rin and Gumi walk in. Rin sat near the window in the corner with Gumi next to her on her right. And once the classroom was filled only 3 seats were empty. One between a girl with long blonde ponytail hair and a girl with gray hair. And 2 seats in front of Rin and Gumi were empty. The teacher came in. She had gray hair but looked really young.

"Hello class!" The teacher smiled.

The class said spontaneously, "Hello Ms. Yowane!"

"Its Haku class and today we introduce a new student named Len Kagamine." Haku smiled and pointed to me.

All the girls swooned as all the boys' fist pumped each other mumbling something about new guy to beat up or something like that. And Rin and Gumi just rolled their eyes and yawned which irritated me.

"Len introduce yourself." Haku smiled.

I nodded, "My name is Len Kagamine my parents um moved to America but left me here to continue to study."

"Very nice Len where would you like to sit?" Haku asked.

Then it went chaotic.

"LEN SIT WITH ME!" A girl shouted.

Then a girl pushed another girl off her seat next to her, "No Len sit with me I have a good seat right here!" the girl said.

Then the white/gray haired girl stood up and shouted, "NO HE SITS WITH ME! AND ME ONLY! BACK AWAY FROM MY MAN OR I KILL YOU!"

"Um…I have a girlfriend." I said.

The white/gray hair girl looked at me and smirked, "You'll fall in love with ME and dump her. Now ALL of you BACKOFF!"

"Tei! Detention and Len pick a seat hopefully not with Tei." Haku rolled her eyes.

I pointed to the seat in front of Rin. "There." I said.

Haku nodded, "Good choice since nobody is sitting next to you Rin and Gumi please raise your hand!"

Immediately the two girls raised their hands at the same time and I walked over. Then some girls started to whisper.

"Why that Kagami girl? She's a whore." A girl whispered.

Then another girl whispered, "He probably pities her and Megpoid."

"Maybe he thinks Gumi is hot… and so she is using Kagami?" a girl whispered.

Another girl rolled her eyes, "He has a girlfriend he just said that. Listen to him."

Haku then shushed everyone. I looked at Rin as I sat down and her face was in pure shock. What did she think? This will be an average school day? Well it isn't well at least for me.

(Rin's POV)

This is not my average school day.


	3. Chapter 3: Boy Phobia

Assassinated Love Chapter 3: Boy Phobia.

(Rin's POV)

I widened my eyes at Gumi as she did the same. This um hunky hot guy or whatever is sitting right in front of me! Why is that a problem you ask? I have a boy phobia which means I am um scared of boys. The only boys I'm not scared of is my family, Gumi's family (including her sister's boyfriend), Gakupo, and Kaito. And for that reason you ask is because something bad almost happened to me. That involved a gang of boys. Only my family and closest friends know this and that includes Gakupo and Kaito. Even though Gakupo and Kaito are popular I don't talk to them much but we're still close.

But I looked at this Len guy and in my head I am screaming, "RUN HE'S GONNA HURT YOU!"

I started shaking in fear and Gumi patted my hand and whispered, "Don't worry just don't talk to him."

I relaxed a little and decided to see how the day goes.

\- A little later into the period -

"Ok class turn to the partner next or in front of you and talk with them about Kronos." Haku said then paused and looked at Len and me, "Len talk to Rin." She said.

Gumi whispered good luck to me then spoke with Lenka. I turned to Len and said, "Ok so Kronos is the ancient Greek god who tried to stay in power as lord of the universe and ate his children which are Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia which in their roman names are, Ceres, Juno, Neptune, Pluto, and Vesta and Zeus as a baby was hidden away and in his roman name he was Jupiter-"

Len rolled his eyes, "I know about that."

"Well we have to do our work." I said irritated.

Len rolled his eyes, "Well I don't want to talk about something we already know…" then he leaned over and whispered in my ear lustfully, "I want to talk about _you_ …"

My face went pink then red when I realized what he said and I growled, "Step back… _pervert_ "

Len looked surprised at me then went closer to his desk table and widened his eyes, "Well excuse me Miss. I don't want to be loved, but I am not a pervert!"

"Yes you are Mr. Flirty Pants because you just tried to flirt with me now get away." I rolled my eyes in anger and growled.

Len looked at me and growled, "You will regret that you said that to me." Then he turned away.

I rolled my eyes, "And I'll be ready for whatever revenge you have."

He chuckled, "Oh…you don't even know what I'll do as revenge."

I widened my eyes then slumped into my seat and curled up whispering to myself, "What is he going to do?" then I rocked myself back and forth until the bell rang for lunch.

(Len's POV)

\- Lunch -

"Oh my god no wonder that girl wanted me to kill this Rin girl! She's horrible!" I groaned to Miku.

Miku nodded, "Anyway this would be some piece of advice you might want to know and I should've told you before."

I looked at her, "What is it?" I asked.

"Rin has a Boy Phobia." Miku said.

I rolled my eyes, "Which means…?" I asked.

"She's afraid of boys." Miku said simply.

I widened my eyes, "Wait she's afraid of boys? She just talked to me in class!"

"Was she shaking in front of you?" Miku asked.

Now that I think about it I kind of saw her shake. I nodded, "I did but I thought it was a nervous shake like when you meet new people or you see a hot guy or something."

"Well it's her fear shake and she does that to only boys handsome or not. She doesn't do it towards Gakupo and Kaito for some reason though. I think because they're friends." Miku explained.

I nodded, "So do you know why she has a fear of boys?"

"Nope. Nobody knows. In fact only her family and closest friends only know. But in any means don't do anything to scare her." Miku said.

I groaned, "Ugh why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Miku asked, "And why is that?"

"I kind of um threatened her." I gulped.

Miku face palmed, "Len you're hopeless when it comes to talking to girls that insult you."

"You don't even know what she said!" I argued.

Miku rolled her eyes, "Probably called you a pervert because I would know. Every time you're going to assassinate a girl you flirt with her to get her in love with you and then kill her when she isn't looking."

I widened my eyes, "How do you know that?"

"My dear Lenny-Kins you're my boyfriend how could I not know?" Miku smiled innocently.

I groaned, "Never call me that again."

Miku laughs, "HA! You should see what I called you in front of my friends when you weren't looking!" Miku then ran away.

"Wait! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I shouted trying to catch her but man that girl runs fast!

(Rin's POV)

Gumi and I climb up onto the roof where it's kind of forbidden to go to in my school but me and Gumi do it anyway because usually nobody is there and we discovered a secret route to up there.

Gumi breathed in the air and grinned, "Ah! Air love the smell of it!"

I nodded, "Indeed."

Gumi looked at me, "You forgot about what that jerk said to you?"

I nodded unsure, "I think."

"Well that's a fine answer anyway let's eat! My mom made me some sushi and I want to get into it!" Gumi grinned and we sat down and then she asked, "What did you get?"

I looked at her, "Hmm? Me? Well I got…" I looked in my lunch box and answered, "Dim sum and macaroons."

"Share. Those. Macaroons." Gumi stated.

I laughed, "I will don't worry!"

Suddenly we saw Gakupo and Kaito come up. "Wow what brings you up here?" I asked.

Gakupo looked glum and Kaito grinned, "Wanted to hang out with my two favorite girlfriends!"

"We aren't dating you." Gumi said.

Kaito joked, "Yes you are my gummy puss."

"Ugh shut up!" Gumi joked and playfully punched Kaito. Gakupo looked at Gumi and Kaito enviously.

I know that Gakupo likes Gumi and Gumi likes Gakupo… they're just to chicken to say it.

"Kaito guess what!" I said excitedly.

Kaito then jumped up and down way over excitedly, "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"

I laughed, "Haha Kaito. Anyway I got 5 tickets to go to the Origami Lucky Star Sayonara Company factory."

Kaito widened his eyes, "NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Gumi grinned, "Don't worry I asked my sister's boyfriend for some V.I.P badges for you. I'll give them to you in about a week because we ran out ink and the printer died on us."

Gakupo laughed, "HAHA!"

Gumi glared at him, "SHUT UP!"

Gakupo stopped laughing and stared at her and said jokingly, "Whatever gummy puss."

"UGH!" Gumi groaned.

Gumi then took out her badge, "Anyway the badge says 'Origami Lucky Star Sayonara company gives you a V.I.P pass to get a free tour. '" She read.

Then I took it from her and looked at the back and pointed at some words, "Wait what do these words say?"

Gumi then looked at it and took it, "Well it says, 'Visit the factory and show your badge and you will receive the Origami Lucky Star Party pack every time!'" Gumi read excitedly.

"Whoa I heard the party packs cost 500 dollars." Gakupo said.

I nodded, "Well in the US it costs 500 dollars here is 500 yen."

"Same thing." Gakupo rolled his eyes.

Gumi nodded, "Anyway I heard in the party pack you receive 50 packs of lucky stars origami paper and in each pack there is 100 strips of the paper and if you multiply that you get 50 thousand origami strips plus another 10 packs of glow in the dark strips which is 60 thousand strips in total and you receive 5 big jars designed with fancy designs I don't know what but they seem cool. Oh and also you receive a jar of 100 premade stars."

"Wow." Kaito said.

Gumi smiled, "Well I already got the party pack for my birthday so if I get one Rin is getting it."

"Sweet." I grinned. Ok so as you notice lucky stars is something we talk about a lot. Here's why.

When Gumi and I were 6 years old Gumi received some origami paper from her cousin for Christmas. At first she didn't figure out about it until she was like 7. And she introduced it to me later on and then I got interested. Then when I was 10 I kind of abandoned it and got back addicted to it when I was 12 because Gumi made some pretty cool jars of lucky stars and I wanted some. And I went on amazon and ebay a lot to buy them. Which resulted to one big jar well half of it because the jar is 2 feet tall and I received 500 star strips but ended up getting rid of 150 strips because they didn't work. Then when we went to high school we introduced them to Gakupo and Kaito. Then we all betted whoever makes the most stars by the time we all turn 18 wins. Gakupo and Kaito are already 18 but me and Gumi still have to do it and so far Kaito is in the lead by 50 stars. And Gumi is behind Gakupo by 20 stars and Gakupo is behind me by 80 stars. So far I'm trying to win.

"Aw why Rin?" Gakupo complained.

Gumi glared at him, "She's my best friend and besides I get free samples a lot anyway my sister's boyfriend gives me 30 strips a week."

"But why not share with us?" Kaito asked.

Gumi looked at him and grinned, "Because Kaito you're in the lead and Gakupo is ahead of me!"

"So is Rin." Gakupo pointed out.

Gumi rolled her eyes, "Well Rin is a girl and girls need to win once in a while."

Gakupo, Kaito, and I nodded, "True true true." We said.

"Plus she makes the best lucky stars out of all of us." Gumi added.

Kaito gasped, "NOT TRUE!"

"TRUE! Kaito you wasted 239 strips." Gumi said.

Then Kaito threw away another origami strip. "Make that 240." Gumi added.

We all laughed. "Hey Rin when will you get over that Boy Phobia of yours?" Gakupo asked.

"Maybe never but who knows." I shrugged.

Gumi putted her arm over my shoulder then said, "Well we're still going to help you get over it you little tsundere girl."

"Yep let's make that Boy Phobia go away!" Kaito grinned.

I nodded, "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk

Assassinated Love Chapter 4: The Walk

(Len's POV)

-At the end of the day -

"Freedom yes!" I fist pumped into the air. Miku laughed, "This is everyone's freedom"

I nodded, "I know."

Miku laughed, "Well what should we-"and she stopped.

"What?" I asked clueless.

Miku pointed, "Victim at 3:00."

I looked over saw Rin and nodded, "Ok I'm going in."

"Doing what?" Miku asked.

I grinned, "Putting my charms to work."

"HA! You are pathetic at flirting." Miku laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Laugh all you want I got you to fall in love with me."

"Because you are handsome and nice." Miku grinned.

I took her hand and pulled her close to my face, "You sure?"

Miku nodded, "I'm sure." I leaned in and kissed her passionately then let go, "Well off to work."

"Good luck Mr. Flirt!" Miku grinned.

I shouted back to her, "You too Ms. Diva!"

Then I walked over to Rin and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and she started shaking but kept her composure. "Hello?" She asked in a squeaky small voice.

Gumi looked at me and glared at me with a death look. I gulped and said, "Well I want to say sorry for um hurting you in class."

Rin nodded, "Apology accepted."

Then Gumi's phone rang and she picked up. When she hung up she groaned, "Rin I have to help my sister with the new printer. She doesn't know how to set it up well see you Rin." She walked away.

Perfect chance go home with her and kill her simple as that! I looked over to Miku and she nodded telling me to go. "Hey Rin want me to walk you home?" I asked.

She shook her head furiously and started shaking, "No I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked.

Then she bit her lip and nodded, "Positive."

"But you don't know who's out there you might get hurt." I said soothingly and started rubbing her hand.

She noticed quickly and pulled her hand away and put her thumb near her lip and nodded, "Ok… maybe you can…" then she paused and continued, "But I have to do some errands so surely you will be bored and maybe you don't want to go! They're seriously boring."

"I'll come anyway." I smiled.

She groaned in defeat, "Fine but make any moves and expect your shin to be hurt."

I chuckled, "I won't make moves."

Rin nodded, "Anyway let's go…" she then took my hand and dragged me out the gates.

\- On errands -

"So what exact errands do you have to do…?" I asked.

Rin glared at me, "None of your business."

"Ok then." I grumbled.

We then walked to a store that said, "Origami Crafts."

"You do Origami?" I asked.

Rin nodded, "Yes but a specific one I do others but I do this one 24/7."

We then walked into back of the room and saw an empty small area with some things. I took one of the packets of origami paper and read, "Origami Wishing Stars rainbow ribbons."

Rin took about 5 of them but it was bigger packs, "It's a sale for all week but because I only have 100 yen on me it costs 15 yen each big pack because there are 30 strips in each pack the pack you're holding has 12." I looked at mine and saw a big 12 at the side of the label.

Rin pointed to the back and I turned it, "Instructions?"

She nodded, "Yeah basically. You want to try to make some?"

I looked at it, "It seems girly though." I stated.

Rin shook her head, "It does but it's for boys too you can try…." She looked around and found a small pack with 6 strips and had a shiny blue color, "This one." I took it and looked at each of them. "2 yen for this…?" I asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah the one you're holding costs 3 yen and the 3 strips cost 1 yen and if you get a separated one like singles you get…" she pointed to a little area with colorful little origami strips are, "5 for 3 yen."

"Hmm ok I'll take the blue one and I'll try it." I said putting back the 12 pc one.

Rin beamed, "Hope you like it!" I noticed her eye is shining and then her eyes darkened, "Anyway we should pay for these." She said quickly and went to the counter and paid.

She then quickly walked out the store and when we were going past some houses nobody seemed to be there so I slowly pulled my knife out the pocket and prepared to stab her from behind then she said, "You know you don't seem so bad…really I guess." I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me face to face like she's daring me and I quickly hid the knife back into my pocket, "Well at first I thought you were the playboy type of guy but turns out you're not. In fact you seem like a caring guy… in fact you're really nice and…" she paused and said quickly with a small smile, "Well I hope to see you again." Then she walked away and that's when I realized we're at her house.

I blushed lightly. Nobody's ever made me blush not even Miku... I walked away and my face blushed even more… what is this feeling…?


	5. Chapter 5: Folding

Assassinated Love Chapter 5: Folding

(Rin's POV)

\- Evening-

"YOU WHAT?!" My mom yelled/shouted at me.

I said nervously, "I walked home…with a guy."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT UNLESS I MEET THIS GUY! I'VE MET GAKUPO AND KAITO BUT NOT THIS GUY! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN UNDERSTAND?!" My mom ranted.

I nodded, "Yes."

My mom sighed, "Rin I am just afraid for you… you remember what happened 2 years ago right..?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Anyway Rin go um do stuff I'll call you for dinner later." My mom sighed.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed and started my homework which I finished in a half hour it isn't a lot of homework or hard.

Then I ripped open one of the sample bags Gumi gave me and started folding my stars. An hour later I've folded up to 46 stars and thrown away 7 strips. I dumped my stars in my jar and smiled, "4 more to go till I catch up with Kaito."

Then I walked downstairs for dinner and sat at the table and ate my Sushi. My mom smiled, "Nero who do you think will win the origami wish stars bet?"

"Hmm… I think Rin of course Sonika." My dad answered.

My mom rolled her eyes, "I think Kaito will."

"Oh please he has the brain of a nut." My dad rolled his eyes.

My mom grinned, "I know but I still think he'll win."

"Whatever." My dad smiled. I smiled too because I love it when my parents talk about the bet. It's fun to see their opinions.

(Len's POV)

-Late At Night-

I sighed as I sat on the bed with Miku. "What's wrong Len?" Miku asked.

"I can't kill Rin she's hard." I sighed.

Miku gasped, "But you said it would be like your average assassinations!"

"Well yes but she's hard because she has many people looking out for her and even though we were alone she had a close eye on me." I explained.

Miku tilted her head, "But she's a girl you can easily overpower her."

"Not really she's tough. She seems vulnerable but is tough." I explained.

"Do you think I'm tough?" Miku asked.

I pinned her onto the bed, "Do you think so?" I growled.

Miku laughed, "Maybe!"

"Let's test it out." I said and kissed her roughly. She then fell asleep after 3 minutes of kissing and I then went to my desk to search up the web. But eventually got bored and I wasn't tired and I looked over at the pack Rin forced me to buy.

I rolled my chair over and ripped off the label and opened the pack. I took the 6 strips out and put them neatly next to each other. I then took one of the strips and started folding while looking at the instructions. Which never made sense and so I ended up making only 1 star. It looked cute so I put it in a small jar I have and went to bed.

(Rin's POV)

\- Next Day -

"I am sooo going to beat you!" Kaito said while walking to school with me. Gumi went earlier with Gakupo because of some club.

I shook my head, "No you're not! I just made 65 stars last night!"

"I made 75! So HA!" Kaito said and stuck his tongue at me.

I groaned, "Ugh then I still have to make about 45 more."

Suddenly I saw a flash of yellow on the other sidewalk and he walked over to us. Len.

"Hello Rin. Kaito." Len smiled.

I nodded, "Hello shota."

Len glared at me, "I AM NOT A GIRL."

I joked, "Yes you are."

"I AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES! Wait NO I AM NOT A GIRL!" Len yelled.

I laughed and so did Kaito, "Don't you get a joke Len?" a teal girl popped up.

Len groaned, "Ugh I HATE jokes."

"Anyway I'm Miku Len's girlfriend I enroll here." Miku grinned. We shook hands and so did Kaito and Miku.

I saw Miku face turn pink for a second I think. "Anyway hope to see you again!" Miku said and ran off.

Kaito looked at his watch, "Shoot I need to be there in 5 minutes for a club and Rin you have like 30 minutes to walk there so walk with Len bye!" Then Kaito ran off.

Len looked at me, "So shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We walked silently and then I turned around and Len lunged at me with a knife and pinned me to the ground. I looked at him with his knife at my throat. "Kill me if you dare." I stared at him.

He growled, "I will…"

"You sure? You're hesitating." I said with soulless eyes.

Len smirked, "What happened to your boy phobia Rin?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well its only if a boy talks to me suddenly when it's life or death…. I seriously don't care."

He widened his eyes, "You don't care…?"

"No I don't because in this world there is always evil and eventually you'll die from evil. Evil people like you." I stated.

He cringed and dropped his knife and took his wrist, "What have I…?"

I looked at him and said, "Life is always full of twists and turns. But there is folding. When you fold you move onto the next big problem or the next day. It's like when you do origami but its life. And if you have hope… it would be a wishing star." I turned and walked away but looked at him one more time and said, "Len Kagamine you will never find peace unless you put a wish on a star."

I walk away to school. I won't tell anyone because Len is just LOST.


	6. Chapter 6: An Innocent Is Hurt

Assassinated Love Chapter 6: An Innocent Is Hurt

(Len's POV)

-Before School-

I looked at my knife and looked at Rin disappearing from sight. What have I done? I tried to attack her and I hesitated to kill her. And even worse…she could tell other people what I did. I shook my head. No I have to keep attempting to kill her, I need that money and it may be hard but I can still kill her. This is a game now… a game of death.

\- School Period 1 -

I walk into my classroom and see Rin sitting at her seat talking to Gumi. I walked to her and Gumi and sat down in my seat. I leaned back and looked out the window pretending to look at the sky when I was eavesdropping because I have to plan out how I will murder her.

"HE TRIED WHAT!?" Gumi yelled.

Rin clamped her mouth, "Shush!" she said.

Gumi glared at me, "We have to tell someone."

"We can't Gumi because we have no evidence he did it to me and he can be forgiven." Rin protested against her. I cringed. She forgives me?

Gumi gasped dramatically, "Forgive him? You better be kidding me!"

Rin shook her head, "No I won't forgive him easily. I'll forgive him when I am ready…until then I won't. I'll be mad at him for a week or two but if he wants to try to gain my forgiveness it won't be easy."

Gumi looked at her cautiously, "What are you thinking Rin?"

"I am thinking that if he tried to gain his forgiveness…" Rin then paused and whispered into Gumi's ear about something I can't hear.

Gumi widened his eyes, "Do you think he will?"

"I know he will." Rin smiled.

What is Rin saying? What did she whisper? If she thinks whatever I am going to do will do I won't! I am an assassin. Not a cheesy romantic guy.

(Rin's POV)

-Lunch-

Gumi and I climbed up the roof and found… Len. I took out my pen as Gumi took out her scissors. "Attack if you dare." I glared.

Len shrugged, "Attack? I don't plan to…" he then walked over and leaned against my ear and whispered, "I plan even worse." He smirked and walked away. We shivered and sat down and started eating.

Suddenly we heard banging on the metal door that lead to the roof and we looked at each other.

"Is it Len?" Gumi asked.

I shook my head, "No it can't be…he would've killed us by now."

Gumi sighed, "Well just in case…" Gumi took out her scissors and cautiously went to the door. Slowly I followed her and held my pen near me and we peered into the window.

"LET US IN!" Gakupo yelled.

Kaito screamed, "LET US IN THERE'S BEEN A MURDER HERE!"

Then we both flung the door open causing Gakupo and Kaito to fall forward next to each other. "THERE'S BEEN A MURDER?!" Gumi and I yelled.

Gakupo and Kaito both stood up and dusted themselves, "Well here's what happened Neru Akita walked into the bathroom during lunch and found Teto lying on the floor dead! In a pool of blood!" Kaito explained.

Gumi and I widened our eyes, "Len." We both said.

"Wait…LEN KILLED TETO?!" Kaito yelled. Gumi and I covered his mouth and listened for any people then we glared at Kaito.

Gakupo freaked, "Wait…Len killed Teto?!"

"No! He um uh he isn't even in school!" I lied.

Kaito tilted his head, "Really? I saw him in class."

"NO he really isn't! In fact he left school before the beginning of Lunch!" Gumi lied.

Gakupo nodded, "Makes sense, because Teto went to the bathroom 15 minutes into lunch. Len we never saw him."

"Anyway let's go check it out." Gumi suggested. We nodded and ran to the crime scene.

-Crime Scene-

"OH GOD TETO!" Ms. Yowane yelled and kneeled beside her.

Our principal IA (she's a girl) looked at Ms. Yowane, "Do you know who did this?"

She shook her head, "No not necessarily all I know is someone stabbed her…" Ms. Yowane pointed to Teto's head, "Here."

"Oh dear whoever stabbed her must've known she has a brain problem." IA gasped.

Momo, Teto's best friend touched Teto's cold arm and looked at IA, "We can fix her right?!" she asked frantically.

IA shook her head, "I'm afraid we can't…"

Then Momo cried frantically and pounded Teto's chest for a heartbeat repeatedly, "WAKE UP TETO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU HAVE A BRAIN PROBLEM AND YOU CAN'T FUNTIONALLY TALK WELL BUT SAY ONE WORD ANY WORD!"

Teto slowly opened her eyes and said to Momo, "Mimo getu doctor."

Momo nodded frantically, "I will! I will!" she turned to IA, "Hear that Ms. IA she's alive! She'll make it! She'll make it!"

IA nodded, "She'll make it… the ambulance is here."

Some operators of an ambulance walked in. A worker said, "This is the student?"

We all nodded. The worked nodded back us, "We'll take her we need a volunteer to go with her."

"I will! I will!" Momo cried frantically.

IA shook her head, "No Momo because you are in close relations with her the killer could attack you let Rin go." She turned to me, "Rin can you go with Teto?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes Ms. IA."

"Very well Rin go catch up with them." IA said.

I nodded and ran to catch up with the ambulance worker and as I looked over I saw Len. What are you planning Len?

(Len's POV)

\- After the Ambulance Left and All students sent home for today -

Miku walked out the school gates and glared at me, "Not cool Len. Not cool." She said angrily.

"Admit it you thought it was sexy~" I whispered in Miku's ear seductively.

She blushed then immediately glared, "No I do not."

"Do too." I grinned evilly.

Miku rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that I love you." She said.

I smirked evilly, "You better love me otherwise I…" I held a knife to her throat, "You get the idea…"

She gulped and nodded, "I do."

I smirked, "Good." Then I grabbed her hand and dragged her fast, "Len! Slow down! Where are we going?!" Miku asked.

"Home of course." I replied.

Miku looked confused and asked, "Why now?"

I smirked at her, "For things~"

She gulped as I dragged her on home. This will help me figure out Rin more.


	7. Chapter 7: Hope on a Star

Assassinated Love Chapter 7: Hope on a Star

(A/N) Rated M this chapter!

(Rin's POV)

\- At The Hospital -

I sighed as I held Teto and Momo's hand at the hospital. They just finished Teto's surgery they said she has a 5% chance of surviving…

"Teto…" Momo sighed.

I looked at her, "Do you think she'll survive?" I asked.

Momo looked at me and sighed again, "I really don't know…"

Then it hit me I had an idea. I took out my origami paper and started folding. Momo looked at me with interest, "What are you doing?" Momo asked.

I stayed silent and finished folding and pinching my paper and then I hid it into my palm and looked at Momo, "Pull out your hand." I said.

"You're not going to hurt or prank me right?" Momo asked.

I shook my head, "No promise."

Momo hesitated for a moment then slowly and cautiously pulled out her hand and opened her palm, "Ok so now what?" She asked.

I stayed silent and open my palm and place the star on her hand then took away my hand, "Look at it." I smiled.

Momo looked at me cautiously then cupped her hands together and looked inside and looked at me with confusion, "What is this?" she asked.

I smiled, "A lucky wishing star. You can wish on this star and give you hope."

"I thought those are just pieces of junk." Momo said confused.

I shook my head, "People think so but these stars don't just look good but it gives us hope. And if we're lucky…" I looked over at Teto and smiled, "Teto may survive."

Momo started tearing up and hugged me and cried happily, "Oh Rin thank you for giving me hope! You're such a wonderful person!"

I nodded and patted Momo's head, "Sometimes Momo you need hope."

She let go at me and her eyes shined and she nodded her head excitedly and happily, "Yes I will! I will have hope!"

(A/N Geez Rin before in chapt 5 you were like no hope why are you giving hope now? -_-)

"Good." I smiled then looked at the clock it was 7:00 pm I looked at Momo, "You going home?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I want to be there for Teto…because I have hope she'll wake up soon."

I nodded and smiled and headed out the hospital. Cautiously I headed home.

\- Next Day Late At School -

I arrived late at school around Lunch during passing time and I saw Gumi at my locker and walked over. "Hey Rin did you hear?" Gumi asked.

I shook my head, "Hear what?" I asked.

"Miku…lost her virginity." Gumi said.

I widened my eyes, "No way!"

"Way. She came to school like a total meltdown. No joke." Gumi stated.

I asked, "Who did it?"

Gumi rolled her eyes, "Len obviously."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

Gumi shrugged, "Well I heard Miku say that Len wanted Miku to love him and give him information about you and she wouldn't give information about you so he raped her…"

"Oh my god… did they break up?" I asked.

Gumi shook her head, "No, because Miku can't leave Len because if she does she might be killed and she doesn't have any other place to go anyway."

"What about parents?" I asked.

Gumi shook her head again, "No her parents disowned her when they found out she wasn't a virgin anymore."

I gasped, "That's horrible."

Gumi nodded, "I know I felt so bad I invited Miku to eat lunch with us."

"Did she say yes?" I asked.

Gumi shrugged, "She never answered only Lord knows her answer."

\- Lunch -

Gumi and I stood near the door hiding with whatever sharp thing we could find in our hand and looked cautiously at the door. We theorized it might be Len instead of Miku.

"So when do you think Miku will arrive?" Gumi asked.

I shrugged, "Only god knows."

The door opened slowly and we hid again more secretly and we saw Miku come out holding a small bento.

She looked around and asked, "Rin…Gumi… are you here?"

Gumi and I sighed in relief and put away our weapons. I called out, "We're here."

Miku looked around, "Where are you?" she asked.

We stood up and walked over, "Here," Gumi grinned.

"Why were you hiding?" Miku asked.

I replied, "We thought Len might come instead of you…"

Miku widened her eyes, "Len? Len's um…. Coming alright but he had to use the bathroom."

"Wow…" I said.

Suddenly Len came up behind Miku. He smirked evilly at me, "Hello…" he smirked.

I glared, "Len…"

He smirked, "Rin…"

Gumi glared, "Len what the heck are you doing here?"

"Treason. I have freedom." Len smirked.

I glared at him, "You are one sick bastard." I said.

"What for?" He smirked evilly.

I growled, "For killing an innocent."

"Teto wasn't innocent…she attacked me in the bathroom." Len smirked.

I glared, "You attacked her first! She wasn't right in the head and you had no right to be in the girl's bathroom!"

He shrugged, "Whatever…" he walked up and whispered in my ear seductively, "But you're not innocent either…" he smirked at me and walked out the door.

I growled, "Neither are you…" I mumbled.

The door closed slowly then shut. I looked at Miku, "How can you love him?" I asked.

She put her arms up, "I DON'T!"

I nodded and we sat on a bench. "So tell us what happened." Gumi said.

(Miku's POV)

-Lunch-

"So tell us what happened." Gumi said,

I nodded, "Well…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Home-_

" _Len why are we home..." I looked at the clock then back at Len, "At 4:15pm we usually get home by 5." I asked._

 _He smirked, "Oh nothing personal."_

 _I stared nervously at him. "Anyway want to eat?" He asked._

 _I nodded, "Sure I guess…what's for …now?"_

" _Spaghetti." He said._

 _Then I said excitedly, "Ooh spaghetti can you make it the special way?" I asked._

 _Len nodded, "Sure." He then went to cook._

 _-30 mins later-_

 _We were eating, "Mmmm this is soooo good!" I smiled._

 _Len chuckled, "Well it is the special kind you asked for."_

 _I nodded, "But it's still good. Is that why you dragged me home early?"_

" _Yes." He smiled._

 _I hugged him, "I love it!" suddenly I felt drowsy._

" _Len…I feel tired." I looked at his face._

 _Len smirked evilly, "Of course you do…I put a special knockout pill powder in your plate."_

" _How could you." I gasped._

 _Len smirked, "Sweet dreams my love…"_

" _You monster…." I said then I fell asleep._

 _-1 hr. later-_

 _I woke up and found myself tied to the bed with ropes with my arms and legs spread out and I was in a lacy dress with no panties on. I looked at Len on the computer then he cursed._

 _I gasped and he looked over his shoulder and smirked evilly. Len stood up and smiled evilly and said, "My princess did you have sweet dreams?"_

" _No, and how could you do this to me?!" I asked._

 _Len smirked, "Miku my dear I love you so much and when you complained about loving me I had to do something about it and also I needed information."_

" _Information on what?" I asked._

 _He answered, "On Rin of course."_

" _Why? I don't even know anything about Rin!" I lied._

 _Len shook his head then came over and caressed my cheek, "Miku dear I know you're lying."_

 _I gritted my teeth, "I am not lying." I lied._

 _Len smirked, "Fine let's do it then…I'll take your virginity if you don't speak."_

 _I gasped, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"_

" _I would. And may I mention my virginity is already gone." He smirked._

 _I shook my head, "Gone or not I won't tell anything about Rin. Because I don't know her much all I know is why she has a boy phobia."_

" _Lies!" Len said rubbed my thigh._

 _I moaned, "I am not lying!" I yelled._

 _Len then said, "Save it for later!" then I blacked out._

 _\- 2 Hrs Later -_

 _I woke up and saw Len sitting on my stomach, "You ready to talk?" he asked._

" _Never." I growled._

 _Len smirked, "Fine… besides you lost your virginity."_

 _I stared at him in with the eyes of soulless eyes and looked down and saw my legs bleeding. "I hate you Len Kagamine. May Rin put an end to your madness!" I growled._

" _Haha you wish now sleep my love you have school tomorrow…" He smirked and untied me. I was about to slap him until he put his finger on my lip, "Shush love if you tell anyone you're killed got it?"_

 _I nodded in fear, "Y-yes…master."_

 _Len smirked, "Master I like that name. Now sleep it off tomorrow after school we try again."_

 _I glared, "Rape me a thousand times I will never tell!"_

" _Whatever." He rolled his eyes then evilly smirked at me, "You will tell when you fall in love with someone else HE will die."_

 _Len then laughed like a maniac then went out the door and smirked, "Sweet dreams." Then he went out and locked the door._

 _*Flashback ends*_

"Oh my god…that fiend!" Rin yelled.

Gumi then took out her scissors, "I am sooo going to kill him!" she gritted her teeth.

I shook my head, "You can't because I know why Len is killing people."

Gumi looked at me in surprise, "Why is Len killing people?" she asked.

"Do you think he kills people for fun?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "Well he does it because he is an assassin and it's his job but he never wanted to be one." I said.

"Why? Why did he become one?" Rin asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know all I know is that he can get out of it." I said.

"How?" Rin asked.

I replied, "There are 2 ways. Kill his boss which will never happen his boss is the #1 assassin/killer there is! Even the pros can't kill him so that's out. Another way is to repay the debt of killing another assassin."

"Repaying a debt?" Rin asked.

I nodded, "Len can repay a debt of an assassin if he killed the assassin. The amount of money depends on how good the assassin is."

"How much money would Len be worth if we were to kill him?" Rin asked.

I replied, "35 thousand dollars."

"Woah! That's a lot but did Len kill an assassin?" Rin asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

Rin nodded, "Then we should start investigating Len."

I nodded, "Right I just don't want to be raped again."

"You won't. Rin and I will think of a plan for now… just suck it up. We'll get you out of that house soon ok?" Gumi said.

I nodded, "Ok."

Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light blue origami star, "Take this…" she handed it to me, "Wish upon it and have hope and maybe you will be granted the luck." She smiled.

I smiled back, "I will." I put the small star in my pocket. The bell rang.

"Well back to hell." I grumbled.

Gumi grinned, "Hey don't be down! Have hope on a star! It'll help you out. Not right away but soon!"

"Yeah and don't forget we're helping you!" Rin added.

I nodded, "Yeah." I started to smile, "Yeah! Let's stop this madness!"


	8. Chapter 8: Talking In Words

Assassinated Love Chapter 8: Talking In Words

(Len's POV)

-Next Day-

She still isn't budging. I raped Miku 2 times and she still isn't budging on telling me info on Miku. In fact she keeps murmuring, "Rin can save me…I know she will…" and all other stuff about Rin saving her. I wish I was there when Miku was with Rin but I wasn't because I had to go to the principal office for interrogation. Luckily I was scot-free.

I walked into the classroom and saw Miku talking to Ms. Yowane. I stood near the blackboard and eavesdropped.

"Ms. Yowane can I have my seat changed next to Len?" Miku asked.

Haku asked, "Why?"

"Because Neru keeps bothering me." Miku stated.

Haku nodded, "Ok you can go."

Miku happily nodded, "Thank you!" she then skipped to the seat in the back which was next to mine on my right.

I followed her and sat down in my seat and eavesdropped on the girls.

"So shall we go to the origami store?" Gumi asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah it's Friday, anyway Miku you know the plan for Saturday afternoon?" she asked.

Miku nodded, "Oh course how could I forget?! We're going to the Origami factory you gave me this ticket!" Miku held up an origami factory ticket.

Rin smiled, "Great! So the plan is set!"

I raised my eyebrow and turned around smirking evilly, "What plan?"

Rin glared at me, "Plans to hang out."

"May I come?" I smirked.

Rin shook her head, "No."

"Fine…"I turned to Miku, "Miku my love give me your ticket so I can come." I smirked.

"Never!" Miku shouted holding her ticket close.

I shrugged, "Well I tried."

Oh Miku you will give me that ticket. Tonight.

(Rin's POV)

-Lunch-

I was walking down the hallway with Gumi and Miku when I saw Momo running up to me excitedly.

"Rin! Rin! You were right! Hope DOES work!" Momo said excitedly.

I widened my eyes, "I was right?" I asked then I realized what I just said and grinned, "Of course I am right! What happened Momo?"

"Well I was at the hospital with Teto yesterday and she woke up!" Momo happily said.

I smiled, "Great! What did she do?"

"She said to me, 'Mimo water? Mimo? Water? Mimo? Pwease get mi water.'" Momo excitedly said.

Gumi clapped, "Amazing! What else?" she asked.

"So I got her the water and she said, 'Twank you Mimo.' Then fell back to sleep!" Momo smiled widely.

Miku clapped, "I love the progress! Just be careful the murderer might try to attack."

"He won't you know why?" She asked.

Miku, Gumi, and I tilted out heads, "Why?" we asked.

"Because I have this…" she smirked and pulled out a tiny knife from her uniform dress pocket, "Shh don't tell anyone." She said.

We nodded, "We won't" I said.

Momo looked at her watch, "Oh! I have to meet up with SeeU see you guys later! Ha get it?" she smirked and ran away.

Miku, Gumi, and I laughed and went up the roof where we saw Len. "Len…" Miku gritted her teeth.

"Miku dear why so mean?" He smirked.

Gumi rolled her eyes, "Leave you turd."

"Fine whatever… just go check behind the gutter…" he smirked and walked away.

We stared at each other for 5 seconds and ran behind the gutter and found Gakupo and Kaito unconscious.

"Oh my god…" Miku covered her mouth.

Gumi gasped, "How could he?!"

I cupped my mouth, "What should we do?" I asked.

Gumi picked up Gakupo's arm and started dragging him, "Get them to the nurse of course!"

"Ok." I said and helped Gumi pick up Gakupo and while Miku carries Kaito.

Miku sweat dropped, "Help?" she asked.

I nodded and used both of my shoulders to help carry Gakupo and Kaito. Len you have to stop this madness.

\- Nurse's Office -

Our nurse Sweet Ann looked at us, "Well it seems like they just were knocked out by a tranquillizer." She said.

We nodded, "Ok."

"By the way do you know who did it? I think the attacks are linked." Sweet Ann asked.

We looked at each other then shook our heads, "No we have no clue." Miku said.

"Ok did you eat lunch? It's your next period I am afraid you haven't." Sweet Ann said.

We nodded, "No we didn't eat lunch." Gumi replied.

"Ok, so how about you eat your lunch now and I'll send you a late pass to your next class deal?" Sweet Ann asked.

We nodded, "Yes thank you." I said.

\- End of Day -

Miku, Gumi, and I walked out of school and saw Len waiting there. "Miku you're supposed to come home." He smirked.

"I'll be home by 5:30 pm promise!" Miku said.

Gumi nodded, "She will we won't do any tricks promise."

Len raised his eyebrow then nodded, "Ok but do any tricks…" he walked away and shouted, "You get the idea!"

We shivered and then went to go to the store.

-Origami Store-

"Ok so I pick… this this this this." Miku said taking a bunch of packets.

Gumi and I just took 2. We sweat dropped when we saw Miku have 50 packets of 30 origami strips, "Miku you realize that would cost 123 yen right?" I asked.

Miku rolled her eyes, "Who cares Len gave me his credit card months ago."

We went to the cashier and paid and walked out. "So should we discuss the plan?" Miku asked.

"Later I want to go see Teto." I said.

We nodded and headed over to the hospital.

-Hospital-

"Mimo can you put on…TEEN TITANS!" Teto asked Momo.

Momo nodded cheerfully, "Yes!" she went to go put on teen titans.

"Hey I see Teto is looking fine!" I smiled.

Teto looked at me and tilted her head and smiled, "Hi Ran. I like TEEN TITANS!"

Momo smiled, "We're watching Teen Titans."

Teto looked at Gumi and smiled, "Hi Gami!"

"Hi Teto!" Gumi smiled.

Teto looked at Miku and frowned, "Me no like your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? You mean Len?" Miku asked.

Teto nodded, "Yes Len he hurt me."

Momo widened her eyes, "Len was the one who hurt you?!"

Teto noded, "Yes Mimo."

Momo eyes filled with rage and she shouted, "WHY WHEN I-"

"Momo! Don't hurt Len he also has a mental problem!" Miku shouted.

Momo nodded, "Ok. I won't."

"Good." Miku smiled then looked at Teto, "Teto I am so sorry Len hurt you I hope you can forgive him."

Teto nodded and smiled, "Me will not get out me watch TEEN TITANS!"

We nodded and Gumi, Miku, and I left.

(Len's POV)

-Later That Night- **(A/N WARNING RATED R/M NOW)**

"Miku you can tell me now…" I smirked evilly.

Miku shook her head in a bored way, "Nah I don't feel like it. Kill me rape me whatever."

"Wow you seemed bored? You wanna get pleased now." I smirked.

Miku smirked back, "Sure please me oh dear master."

I looked at her surprised then nodded, "I shall."

\- Next Day -

I tied Miku to my bed with ropes and she was still um bare naked. I smirked, "You won't be coming out soon."

"Ok whatever." Miku rolled her eyes.

I smirked, "Oh and also…" I held up her ticket, "I will be going in the factory not you." I smirked then left the room. Oh Rin how foolish you are to give Miku this ticket. Your living days end now.

(Miku's POV)

-Morning-

As Len closed the door I waited until I heard the front door shut. Then I reached under his pillow and pulled out a knife. I smirked, "Len you didn't win this time…"

I cutted the ropes to free myself and went to my closet and took out my school uniform and putted it on. I then reached into the bag where I put the origami strips and took out an extra ticket to the factory. I knew Len would never check here because he knows it's just origami. Then I turned my knob.

"Dang it. Locked." I murmured. Then I took a secret hairclip from my hair and hacked the lock open. "Aha!" I grinned.

I sneaked downstairs with caution and then I opened the fridge and stole some macarons then I went upstairs to get my purse and went out through the window in the bathroom.

Here I come factory!


	9. Chapter 9: Two years ago

**Author's Note: So I see some people hating on Len (and my story) but don't worry! Rin will fall in love with someone else instead and Len will be um PUT TO JUSTICE! So don't worry stop hating Len wait for the end! (BTW: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER STORY I MADE WHOOP!)**

Assassinated Love Chapter 9: Two years ago.

(Len's POV)

-Factory Entrance-

Perfect. Rin is alone waiting. I pull out my knife and go in to attack her then suddenly Gumi comes up and punches me in the face causing me to fall. "Oof!" I said then rubbed my head and saw Gumi, Rin, and Miku staring down at me…WAIT MIKU?! She's at home! Did she…Oh god she did.

Miku grinned, "My love why are you on the floor it is quite dirty."

I glared, "My love why aren't you in bed where I left you."

Miku, Gumi, and Rin all said at the same time, "You can't cage a bird."

I growled, "Why aren't you killing me? It's 3 vs 1."

"Because girls are passive and don't kill as much as men." Rin stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Suddenly I saw Gakupo and Kaito come up. They're the ones I made unconscious right?

"RIN! MIKU! GUMI! ARE YOU OK?!" Kaito asked.

They nodded, "We're fine." Miku smiled.

Kaito smiled, "Good." He then glared at me, "YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRANQILIZED US!"

"Yes I did." I smirked.

Rin raised her eyebrow, "Wait… is that…" she then reached down into my pocket and pulled out the ticket I stolen from Miku, "A ticket I gave to Miku!" she gasped.

Miku smirked, "Good thing you gave me an extra one."

I widened my eyes, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Of course now… here's a warning." Gumi grinned.

Rin smirked, "Leave me and my friends alone, free Miku, and give up on assassination."

"Or what?" I smirked.

Rin leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll tell someone who did it all I took pictures when I saw you on your latest murders."

Rin then stood back up and smirked, "So deal or no deal?"

Crap. She knows who did the recent 5 killings…if I say deal I won't get my money AND Leon could kill me, if I say no deal she'll tell and I'll go to jail. I have no choice, "Deal." I smirked.

Rin smiled, "Good now…LEAVE."

I left and watched then go inside. Then disappeared from sight.

(Rin's POV)

-Inside the factory-

"Hello, I am Gumi's sister boyfriend Rinto." Rinto grinned.

Lenka smiled, "He's my boyfriend!"

I whispered to Gumi, "She's in our class right…?"

"Yes but she um kind of dropped out of school and yeah…" Gumi shrugged. Oh did I mention Lenka was Gumi's twin.

Rinto smiled, "Anyway I brought my little brother here. Piko come out."

Piko came out. Oh god he was so cute. Piko looked at me shyly and smiled, "Piko."

"Rin." I smiled.

Gumi smiled, "Gumi is me!"

"MIKU HERE!" Miku shouted.

"Gakupo!" Gakupo said.

Kaito nodded, "Name's Kaito aka #1 hottie."

"Not in our book." Miku scoffed.

We laughed while Kaito sulked. Rinto laughed and grinned, "Let's get started."

\- End of Tour -

"And here we have where we package all the origami strips and send them off to stores and stuff." Rinto smiled.

I nodded, "That was a really cool experience!"

"Yeah sure was! Makes me want to buy even more!" Miku grinned.

Piko nodded, "Don't worry since this is your first tour you get a free booster pack!"

"Booster pack?" Gumi asked.

Gakupo shook his head, "Never heard of it."

"You get a party pack, 100k origami paper strips, 150k origami ribbon strips, a 5ft jar with 10,000 premade stars paper and ribbon, and 5 1ft jars." Rinto said, "It's the latest in making."

"Wow how much would it cost when it is released?" I asked.

Piko replied, "One thousand dollars."

We widened our eyes, "NO WAY!" Kaito yelled.

"That is so expensive!" Miku gasped.

Piko nodded, "Indeed."

Rinto grinned, "And since Rin and Gumi has a V.I.P pass they get an extra party pack."

"Right…" Gumi grinned.

Gakupo and Kaito flashed eyes of jealously at us. Gumi and I grinned. Piko smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well let's get your stuff and you can go visit the souvenir shop." Rinto grinned.

\- Souvenir Shop -

Miku gasped, "Wow… lots of…"

"Stars." We all said.

Gumi eyes lit up when she saw something, "Oh my gosh Rin look!"

I looked at what Gumi is looking at and we saw a star plushy…with carrots on it.

I rolled my eyes, "You and your carrot addition."

"You and your orange addition." Gumi shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

\- Outside of Factory -

After everyone left it was only me and Piko. "So…"Piko said.

I nodded, "So…"

"Well I hope you had fun…" Piko smiled.

I nodded, "I did."

Akward silence. I broke the silence, "Well I'm going…"

I walked away until I felt Piko grabbing my wrist, "Um…Rin can I ask you something?" Piko asked.

I turned around and saw Piko's eyes and nodded, "Yes…"

"Will you… will you…" Piko stammered.

I tilted my head, "Will I what?" I asked.

Piko replied more confidently, "Will you go out with me sometime?" he asked.

I felt my heart beating fast…this is not the first time- but…

"I don't know Piko…" I answered.

He nodded, "Ok, tell me when you're ready… here's my phone number." He gave me his phone number and left.

I sighed and went to walk away suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and forced me to look at them. I saw him, Len.

"Well, looks like Ms. Bunny found a date." Len smirked.

I glared at him, "I did… your point?"

"No reason. Just wondering…" Len then walked around me repeatedly in a circle then he leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I wonder what would happen if your Piko got hurt?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I glared.

Len laughed manically, "I would and will…. Ha!" Len then walked away then looked behind his shoulder and smirked, "Rin Kagami better watch your back."

"What happened to the deal?" I asked.

Len laughed again, "Ha…hahahaha!" then he smirked, "I don't do deals." Then he walked away disappearing from sight. Why does he remind me of a boy I saw 2 years ago?

 _\- 2 years ago -_

" _Mikuo…I thought you loved me…" I cried._

 _Mikuo glared, "I don't… I only pretended to be your boyfriend to murder you. I am assassin you know."_

" _Are all boys assassins?" I asked._

 _Mikuo laughed, "Ha! You wish…"_

 _Mikuo then walked towards me with a katana I panicked, "Wait… what happened to all those times we had?! The fall festival?!"_

" _Fake." He smirked evilly._

 _I wailed, "Mikuo you don't have to do this!"_

" _I do and will." Mikuo smirked._

 _He then came closer and closer then I heard a voice, "Stop!" that voice shouted. Another boy…?_

" _Heh who are you?" Mikuo turned around and grinned evilly at the boy._

 _The boy with blonde hair and a ponytail shouted, "None of your business!"_

" _Whatever come at me but I am a pro at assassination." Mikuo smirked._

 _The boy charged at him with a katana and Mikuo held his and started to fight. Then I saw the boy stab Mikuo in the head and Mikuo fell on the floor and died. I got scared of the boy and he looked at me, "Are you ok?" he asked._

 _I nodded, "Y-yes."_

 _He looked around then looked at me, "Come on let me bring you home."_

 _I nodded, "Ok and thank you."_

 _He smiled, "No problem."_

 _\- Home -_

" _Nice home." The boy smiled._

 _I nodded, "Yeah…"_

 _Suddenly he began to walk away and I shouted, "Wait!"_

 _He turned around, "What?" he asked._

 _I asked, "What is your name and will I ever see you again."_

 _The boy smiled, "My last name is Kagamine but maybe you'll see me again…" he then kept walking, "Maybe!"_

 _I smiled and wave bye, "BYE KAGAMINE!"_

 _He nodded, "Bye bunny."_


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**Author's Note: I saw somehow my subscriber's thing got up pretty quick XD. Anyway I think I'm gonna upload one chapter per day or every other day depending on my time just to torture you guys into waiting. XD. Anyway let's begin (btw my 940 lucky star origami strips aren't here yet…) ALSO I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10 YUSSSS.**

Assassinated Love Chapter 10: The Date!

(Len's POV)

I paced around my living room as I wondered how I should kill Rin. Why haven't I killed her yet anyway? I had at least more than 5 chances. And yet she reminds me of someone.

"Len… I want to move out." Miku said.

I widened my eyes, "Why?" I asked.

"I just want to be on my own…" Miku replied not facing me.

Miku leaving is a good and bad thing. Good because I don't need to hear her whining the crap outta me. Bad because she has some deep information of Rin that I can take advantage of. I rolled my eyes, "Fine leave, I want you out of this house by midnight if you stay here after midnight you're dead got it?" I said.

Miku nodded and immediately went to go pack up.

\- 1 hr later -

"Ok Len, I'm off bye!" Miku smiled widely and went out the door slamming it shut.

I rolled my eyes, "Leek freak."

(Miku's POV)

YAHOOO FREEDOM! I was honestly was surprised he agreed to let me live on my own. Good thing I have my job at the café. I earn some money, Rin told me I can stay at her house until I get back up on my feet.

"To Rin's House I go!" I shouted grinning and went to Rin's house.

(Rin's POV)

-Home-

I was staring and blushed madly at my phone deciding whether to text back to Piko or not. Suddenly I heard the door knocking and sped downstairs to open it. I flung it open and saw Miku, standing there.

I dropped my jaw, "Len let you free?" I asked.

Miku nodded excitedly, "Yep!"

"Miku! We've been expecting you!" My dad grinned.

Miku nodded, "I know. Rin told me how nice you guys are."

My mom smiled, "Well Miku Rin has your room setup."

"Thank you Mr and Mrs. Kagami." Miku smiled.

My dad grinned, "Please call us Nero and Sonika."

"Ok." Miku smiled.

I nodded, "Come on to your room."

We went upstairs to my room. Miku gasped, "OMG your room is so…"

"Don't say it." I pleaded.

Miku finished, "Plain."

I widened my eyes and sighed, "Whatever come on."

I went over to my desk and looked through my bookshelf. "What are you doing?" Miku asked.

I pulled out my diary and saw a button and pushed it. Suddenly closet opened once then twice revealing a staircase.

Miku gasped, "Oh my god you have a secret room?!"

I nodded, "Yes I found out about this when I was 7."

 _-9 years ago-_

" _Gumi there's a button behind this book!" I said pulling out my Nemo book._

 _Gumi walked over and saw the button, "Should we press it?"_

" _Yeah! Maybe it would open a secret passage to a dungeon like in those movies!" I said excitedly and pressed it._

 _Gumi rolled her eyes, "Rin things like that don't-"_

 _We widened our eyes as we saw the staircase. We walked down and found a room. "Gumi…" I said._

 _Gumi smiled, "I'm going to tell Nero and Sonika." Gumi ran upstairs as I did too._

 _\- Present-_

"So yeah that's how I found it." I said.

I did decorating and made it my little hangout area. I added a bed too just in case I fall asleep. "Ok so let's set it up." I said.

Miku nodded, "Right."

-Later That Night-

I texted Piko.

 **To: Pikochu**

 **From: Rinbunny**

 **Re: Date**

 **Hey been thinking and I will go out with u**

 **To: Rinbunny**

 **From: Pikochu**

 **Re: Date**

 **Sweet when do u want to meet up?**

 **To: Pikochu**

 **From: Rinbunny**

 **Re: Date**

 **Hmm 10:00 am by the Takuko Café k?**

 **To: Rinbunny**

 **From: Pikochu**

 **Re: Date**

 **Ok meet you there.**

\- Next Day -

I walked over to the café and found Piko there. "Hey Piko!" I smiled.

He nodded, "Hello Rin."

"So…shall we go inside?" I asked.

Piko nodded, "Yep."

\- Inside Takuko Café -

"Hey." Luka smiled.

I nodded, "Hey." Luka works here by the way.

"So what can I get you?" She asked.

Piko nodded, "I'll get hot chocolate and a chocolate donut."

"Hot chocolate and orange cake." I said.

Luka nodded, "Ok! Have them to you in a few minutes." Then she went away to another table catering… Len.

"Shoot… he's here." Piko murmured.

I nodded, "That bastard…what is he planning?"

(Len's POV)

\- At Night -

I watched behind a tree when Piko and Rin got back to her house.

"So… I hope you had fun tonight…" Piko said.

Rin smiled, "I did." Rin then standed on her tippy toes and kissed Piko on the cheeks. My face became red.

Piko growled, "Screw that." He then took Rin's chin and kissed her on the lips. He then let go and Rin looked at him hazily.

Piko then reached into his pocket and…


	11. Chapter 11: The True Culprit

Assassinated Love Chapter 11: The true culprit.

(Len's POV)

"PIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rin yelled.

Piko grinned evilly, "Doing my job of course…"

"You… are just like Mikuo! The teal haired assassin!" Rin screeched.

Mikuo teal haired assassin…?

 _*Flashback*_

" _You do realize what you have done right?" Leon asked._

 _I shook my head, "No sir."_

" _You killed one of my top notch assassins. Mikuo Hatsune. You do know the price right?" Leon asked._

 _I shook my head again, "Sorry sir no."_

 _Leon then grabbed my arm and growled, "For that you must die!"_

" _WAIT!" I yelled._

 _Leon smirked, "What?"_

" _What if I pay off my debt?" I asked._

 _Leon chuckled, "Yes… yes it might do. Ok you must pay 100,000 yen to repay Mikuo's death and you must become an assassin yourself."_

 _I nodded, "Yes."_

" _Your first job is…" Leon smirked, "Is to murder your parents."_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

I saw as Piko stepped closer to a cornered Rin with a katana. Suddenly I ran towards him with my knife and yelled, "SCREW YOU BASTARD!" and stabbed him in the neck. Blood spilled onto my hand I took out my knife and Piko fell to the ground.

"Y-you bastard…" Piko coughed.

(Rin's POV)

"Y-you bastard…" Piko coughed.

Len glared at him, "Never _**ever**_ touch my bunny!"

B-bunny? Wait is Len…

 _*Flashback*_

 _I smiled and wave bye, "BYE KAGAMINE!"_

 _He nodded, "Bye bunny."_

 _*Flashback ends*_

I stared at Piko coughing and died. Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He had green eyes and short blonde hair.

"My, my Len you killed another assassin to protect the same girl you wanted to protect 2 years ago…" The man smirked.

Len glared, "Leon be quiet you're the one who forced me to try…" he looked over to me and his eyes softened and then he turned back to Leon and glared, "To try to murder the one I fell in love with. My bunny."

My heartbeat ran dramatically. I stared at the two blonde guys.

"Well since nobody can do their job." He looked at me and grinned, "I will." He the lunged at Len with a knife and he fell immediately to a stab to the stomach his knife falling to my feet.

I stared at the knife at my feet while Leon was busily admiring his work I picked it up and lunged at him and stabbed him in the head. Just like when Teto was stabbed. I glared, "This… is for hurting the one I fell in love with. My Kagamine." Leon glared and I pulled out the knife and watched him as he slowly died.

I then dropped the knife and went to Len, "Len! Len! Wake up! Please we can get you through this!"

Len coughed, "Rin…"

I cried, "Please Len! It doesn't matter of what you did… I-I love you!"

Len then leaned up to kiss me and I accepted even though his mouth was bloody then he laid back and died. I cried, "MIKU! MIKU! MIKU!"

(Rin's POV)

-5 years later-

I walked out of the police department after earning my badge of a detective. The first thing I wanted to do is find out who sent assassins to kill me.

I walked towards Leon's computer whom I have stolen and took data. I then searched up my name and it popped up.

 **May 20** **th** **, 2013**

 **Please Assassinate Rin Kagami. For she is a bitch and acts like a know-it-all. She stole the man I loved which was…**

 **Len Kagamine.**

 **Please murder her thank you. –Ms. Akita**

Miku looked, "Ms…Akita?"

Gumi looked as well, "Who is Ms. Akita?"

"I think I know who…" I said.

-?-

I immediately banged on her home. "OPEN UP! THIS IS A DETECTIVE!"

Neru then opened the door and glared, "Rin."

"Neru, it seems like you're the true culprit." I glared.

Neru smirked, "Hell yes I am. HAHAAHA! You stole the man I love which was Len Kagamine."

"How did I do it? I never even dated him when I was 14!" I yelled.

Neru smirked evilly, "You sure? You dated when you were both 12. When you both turned 13 you got into a car crash and lost memories of each other, as well as falling into a coma for 3 months."

I gasped, "Wait… my… memories…"

"Oh and your friends don't know him. You and Gumi went to different schools that time." Neru smirked, "But enough chit chat I gotta kill you. For taking my love away!"

Neru lunged at me and Gumi and Miku stepped in and hit her back with their katana wounding her. "Sorry you must not hurt Ms. Detective here." Gumi said.

Miku grinned, "Even though I am a singing sensation popstar I don't look defenseless."

I glared, "You did wrong Neru a lot… you…Assassinated me and Len's love."

"Yes I did assassinate you and Len's love." Neru coughed, "But Len died in the end so you both never got to experience true happiness with each other."

My eyes teared up, "Neru how could you be jealous? You had Akaito…"

"Akaito was a whore! He raped me to no end!" Neru yelled, "Len was gentle…and cared for me and only me…" she then glared, "Until you took him away!"

I cried, "Neru… you assassinated our love. Jealousy blinded you…and you kept trying to make me unhappy just because you were unhappy?"

Neru nodded, "Yes but it totally worked! Len died kind of sad but hey you're not happy!"

I glared at her, "No Neru you're the only unhappy one Len is there for me as a ghost as my… guardian angel!"

I walked away from her. I left Neru laying there. The true culprit was the one I least suspected. Neru Akita, aka the woman who assassinated me and Len's love. She assassinated love.

 **The End**

 **-Gumi & Gakupo got married as Gumi became a crime stopper with Rin.**

 **-Miku became a pop sensation and married Kaito**

 **-Neru died in the hospital**

 **-Teto died at age 30 because of a seizure.**

 **-Momo committed suicide at age 35**

 **-Rin continued living the lonely life as a detective… and died at age 50.**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath - Len's Faith

The Aftermath – Len's Faith

(Normal POV)

Len stood before the court and stared at the Judge aka The Master of Court.

"So you are Len Kagamine the serial killer assassin who killed hundreds of lives but saved this one girl's life correct?" asked the Master of Court.

Len sighed and nodded, "No use in denying it, yes."

The master of court nodded, "Ok then… even though you killed so many people but saved one girl's life twice… it doesn't release you from sin."

The master of hell nodded, "It seems you are going with me my dear…"

Len nodded, "And what is my punishment?"

"To witness all the times you murdered people, and then watch your beloved bunny die…" The master of hell grinned evilly.

Len gulped, "Yes…"

\- Several Hours of Watching Everyone Len Killed Later -

"The final death, is your beloved bunny." The master of hell grinned.

 _*In Present*_

" _Rin hang on there!" Gumi cried._

 _Gakupo sighed, "It appears the culprit shot her before she made her escape. I knew she shouldn't have gone here alone."_

" _Rin…" Gumi sighed._

 _Rin looked at Gumi, "Gumi… the culprit is…. Lenka Kagamine…" Rin then closed her eyes and died._

 _*In hell*_

Len's eyes grew grim and gruesome and he watched horrified at the death of Rin when his cousin shot her.

"Lenka…shot her?" Len gulped.

The Master of Hell nodded, "It appears so now it is time for your final stage."

Len gulped, "Final stage?"

"Your ultimate punishment of course die by fire!" The Master of Hell laughed and pulled a switch causing Len's soul to fall and melt in lava.

As Len fell she saw the face of Rin, looking at him.

 **Well I did promise Len would get punished, so ya happy? Len's soul died and is dead. Rin didn't go to heaven or hell she remained as a spirit watching over her friends btw. So that's Len's true ending done.**


End file.
